Forgotten!
Forgotten! is 29th episode of "CuldeeFell Shortz!" and the first episode of "The Reject Arc!". Script Note: This and the rest of the episodes for "The Reject Arc!". take place before "The Battle of the Bands Arc!". SYNOPSIS - Ever since "CROSS-ING OVER! Season One" ended, Saiko has been getting pissed and even demanded for more appearances. And when Culdee announced the new Ultimate Wiki Night, Saiko had her hopes up. Will she make it in? (It starts off at a SML Wiki E3 hosted by Breadmonster) Breadmonster: Greetings! Welcome to the first annual SML Wiki E3! I am your host Breadmonster and today we will be looking at the top stories coming to the SML Fanon Wiki! Our first story is "In-FUNNY-ty War!" by CuldeeFell13! Culdee explained that this story is going to introduce a bunch of new villains and amazing battles plus heart breaking and heart warming scenes! (The camera then zooms out revealing that Saiko is watching TV) Saiko: Am I even comfirmed to be in any of these stories?! (Saiko opens her laptop and goes on the SML Fanon Wiki and sees that she is not scheduled to appear in much stories) Saiko: WHAT?! (She goes on Sunny's page and sees she is scheduled to appear in a bunch of stories) Saiko: Of course that flower b***h made it into a bunch of stories, but why am I not scheduled to appear? (Saiko then closes her laptop) Saiko: These stories are making me too upset. Maybe a walk will clear my mind! (Saiko then leaves) (It then switches to Culdee's house. A bunch of SFU characters are seen there. Culdee comes up on a stage) Culdee: Can I have your attention please? (Everyone continues talking) Culdee: Guys? Guys! GUYS! (Everyone shuts up) Culdee: Thank you. Ahem. I thank you all for coming to the first meeting. Now since this is our first UWN meeting, It's best to introduce ourselves! I'll go first! Hello I'm Culdee- Sunny: We know who you are! Culdee: You don't know that. Don't you. You have any proof? HUH!? Sunny: No offense, but I'm not playing any of your stupid party games again! Culdee: This is not a game! NOW PROVE IT! Sunny: *sigh* Fine. CuldeeFell13, he's a FNAF fanatic, bla bla bla, ice cream cake! Culdee: EHHHHHH! WRONG! We only use the term CuldeeFell13 for title character reasons! Sunny: Who cares, we've done your commands, consider this meeting over! Culdee: Wait no- (Everyone continues to talk. Culdee grabs a gun and shoots the ceiling grabbing everyone's attention) Culdee: Okay before I was RUDLEY INTERRUPTED, let's continue this meeting before I have to shoot one of you! Badman: Yeah, like you know how to shoot- (Culdee shoots Badman in the knee) Badman: AH F**K! Culdee: Shut up or there is more where that came from. Any how, let us continue our meeting- (Saiko is then seen passing Culdee's house when she hears Culdee talking) Saiko: What's he talking about? Culdee: And the mechanics are like 106% finished! PJ Berri: How is that even possible! Culdee: I'm not talking to you fatty! PJ Berri: Ugh. What is wrong with everyone. People keep acting like I have no purpose in life! Culdee: He he! It's funny because it's true! PJ Berri: OH THAT'S JUST TO FAR MAN! WHY MUST YOU KEEP BEING A- (There is a knock on the door) Culdee: Let me check who it is! (Culdee opens the door) Saiko: Hi Culdee! (Culdee gets a scared face and locks the door) Rh: Who was that? Culdee: WHERE THE F**K DID YOU COME FROM!? Rh: More importantly who was that? Culdee: It was no one- (Rh pushes Culdee and opens the door) Rh: Oh hi Saiko! Saiko: Hey Rh! What are you guys doing! Rh: We are- Culdee: Doing nothing important! Rh: Ugh. Hold on one second! (Rh closes the door) Rh: What are you doing? Culdee: We can't talk to her. Besides you know how angry she is when she is not in stories? What if she finds out about the UWN?! Saiko: What's the UWN? Culdee: HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!?! Saiko: You left your door unlocked. What's the UWN? Culdee: That is private- Rh: Culdee! Culdee: Ugh. The UWN is a useless team. Saiko: Oh. Rh: Ugh! The UWN is a game where you survive a list of SFU characters. Saiko: Cool! Can I join! Rh: Oh ye- (Culdee puts his hand on Rh's mouth) Culdee: Maybe later! Saiko: Oh, okay! See you boys later! (Saiko leaves) Rh: Why do you have to make her leave? Culdee: Don't you get it?! We don't have enough slots for another character. If Saiko realizes we don't have enough slots she is going to be pissed. You know how angry she gets when she doesn't appear in stories! (Flashback. Saiko is seen setting a bank on fire) Meggy: SAIKO! Saiko: Oh hi Meggy! Meggy: Saiko, why the hell are you doing this!? Saiko: Because I didn't appear in at least one chapter story! Meggy: But you appeared in "CROSS-Ing Over!"! Saiko: Yeah, only that ONE STORY! WHY JUST ONE!? Meggy: I- don't know.. Saiko: AGH! (Saiko continues to burn down the bank) (The flashback ends) Rh: Oh yeah. Culdee: So can we not tell her? Rh: But why don't we just fire someone? Culdee: No way that's happening! I gave them an invitation, I'm not gonna just fire them! Rh: Good point, well let's get back to the meeting! Culdee: Good idea! (The two run back to the meeting) (It then switches back to Saiko's house) Saiko: This UWN thing sounds cool! Being in a video game! Even though I am not in a bunch of stories, I can be able to make it in! Besides, Manny made it in and he didn't even debut yet! So I have a chance! (Suddenly there is a knock on the door) Saiko: Who could that be? (Saiko opens the door revealing Matt) Matt: Hey Saiko! Saiko: Hey Matt! How you doing? Matt: Well I am still new to Pensacola so I decided to take a stroll around town! Saiko: That's neat! Matt: Why you looking all happy? Usually you act crabby most of the time. Saiko: Well you see Matt! Today is a special day, because soon I will be at the UWN meeting. Where I can hopefully accomplish my dreams of being a more popular character! Matt: Neat! I'll go tell AsphaltianOof to congratulate you at the UWN meeting! Saiko: Okay! Bye Matt! Matt: Bye! (Matt then leaves. Saiko closes the door) Saiko: I can't wait for the meeting! (Saiko then lays on her couch) Saiko: I'll just watch TV until the next meeting! (Saiko puts on the TV) Saiko: Oh it's "The Puppet Steve Show"! (Many hours later. Saiko is seen asleep on her couch. A wooden bird then comes out of a clock) Wooden Bird: WAKE UP!!!! Saiko: AGH! I'M UP! Oh s**t! What time is it?! Wooden Bird: It's uh 2:30 PM! Saiko: S**T! Do you think I missed the meeting? Wooden Bird: I don't know. I have no purpose in this damn story series! (The wooden bird goes back in the clock) Saiko: Oh man! I need to go check on Culdee and the meeting! (Saiko then runs off. It then switches to Culdee and the others partying) Culdee: This party is going crazy! Sunny: Yeah, you did something cool for once. Culdee: ... Shut up you- (Suddenly there is a knock on the door) Culdee: I'll go check who it is! (Culdee opens the door and sees Saiko) Culdee: AHHH! Saiko: Hey Culdee! Culdee: Oh hey Saiko! Saiko: I was wondering when is the next UWN meeting? Culdee: Oh we were about to do it- Saiko: Cool! Can I come in? Culdee: Um.. (Rh and Sunny look at Culdee) Culdee: Sure... Saiko: YES! Thanks! (Saiko runs inside) Culdee: Ugh. (Saiko is then seen sitting with a bunch of other characters) Culdee: Um alright! Hello and welcome to the next big UWN meeting! Before we talk more crap, I am going to introduce the last character! Saiko: YES! AWOOO! AWOOO! YEAH! NOW WE'RE TALKING! YEAH! AWOOOOOOOOOO! Shhh. Culdee: Yes well... the new character, is a decent but great character to the series! Saiko: Yes! Culdee: The obvious choice for the role! Saiko: He's right! Culdee: The name you all know! It's has an S in it's name! Saiko: That's me! Culdee: Please welcome the last character.... RADISH! (Culdee pulls off a blanket showing a giant picture of Radish's face) Saiko: YES! YEAHHHHHHHHH! AHAHAHHAHAHAHA! (Saiko shakes Radish's hand) Saiko: Better luck next time buddy! WOOOOOOOOOO! (Saiko continues cheering as everybody looks at her with a concerned face) Frida: Is she okay? Tari: I hope so.. (Saiko runs up to the stage) Saiko: People of Pensacola! As the new character of- Culdee: Uh Saiko? Saiko: Hold on folks, I'm getting a news flash from Culdee! Go ahead C13! (Culdee whispers into Saiko's ear) Saiko: I'm making a complete what of myself? (Culdee whispers again) Saiko: The most embarrassing thing you ever seen? (More whispering) Saiko: And now it's worse because I'm repeating everything you said into the microphone? Culdee: OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD SAIKO! You didn't get the role! Saiko: What? Culdee: You... did not.. get.. the role! Saiko: *voice breaking* B-but why? Culdee: Saiko. *sigh* You are a great character but I gave the role to Radish because well let's face it. He's more, popular than you! Saiko: I'm not.. popular? Culdee: Look Saiko, I mean this in the nicest of ways but, there is a word for you, and that's a- Manny: Dork? Culdee: No that's not right. Not a dork uh.. MarioFan: A goofball? Culdee: Closer but no. Thomas: A dingaling! Tako: Wingnut. Baldi: A knuckleheadmcspazzatron! Culdee: OKAY THAT IS ENOUGH! Look Saiko, you're.. a forgotten character. You have been used in stories but.. you're just not popular enough.. Saiko: *sniff* I understand.. (Saiko runs away crying) Culdee: Saiko? (Saiko then leaves the house) Culdee: Poor girl! AsphaltianOof: HOORAY FOR SAIKO! (Asp comes in using his pants as a parachute with the words, "Congrats Saiko! From Matt!" Asp runs into the stage and it gets destroyed causing everyone to flee) AsphaltianOof: LETS HEAR IT FOR SAIKO! Hello? Where did everybody go? Did I miss something? Did you see my butt? (It then switches to a building called Fazbear Entertainment where a robot with two atta ears and glowing lights all around him is being kicked out by a glowing blocky guy) ???: AND STAY OUT! (??? slams the door. ??? then gets up) ???: I can't believe CENSORED kicked me out of the building after kicking me out of the "Ultimate Custom Night"! What should I do now? (??? then starts to walk. It then switches to him walking around an empty area) ???: I've been walking for hours. I don't know what to do! (Suddenly ??? sees a sign that says "Welcome to Pensacola") ???: I suppose I can stay here for a while! (??? then enters Pensacola. The screen goes black) Trivia * The final scene with the ??? marks and censored names is inspired by the scenes from Rh's "The Battle of the Bands Arc!" where two characters have their names censored. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:The Reject Arc! Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:CuldeeFell Shortz Category:Saiko Episodes Category:Bread Monster Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Badman Episodes Category:PJ Berri Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Manny Rivera Episodes Category:Matt Major Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Wooden Bird Episodes Category:Radish the Dog Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Thomas Episodes Category:Baldi Episodes